


Как сохранить жизнь

by NewBadGirl



Series: Нормальная жизнь [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Emotional Manipulation, Depression, Drug Withdrawal, Friendship, Hospitalization, Medical Examination, Multi, Organized Crime, POV Multiple, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: И я бы остался с тобой на ночь, если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь.





	Как сохранить жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Save A Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848372) by [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit). 



> Работу вычитала Victoria_Logan. Вика, ты мой герой! Спасибо тебе огромное за все :3

 

* * *

 _**Ты сделаешь первый шаг и скажешь,** _  
_**что вам нужно поговорить.** _  
_**Он будет мерить шагами комнату, а ты скажешь ему сесть, ведь это просто разговор.** _  
_**Он в ответ лишь вежливо улыбнётся,** _  
_**А ты вежливо, но отвлеченно посмотришь на него.** _  
_**Он уйдёт, а ты останешься** _  
_**В страхе и упрёке** _  
_**И начнешь думать, какого черта ты вообще всё это затеял.** _

* * *

Одним из первых правил, которые Чоппер выучил в медицинской академии, был осмотр пациентов в качестве субъекта. Ему никогда не нравилось данное наставление, хотя он понимал, откуда росли ноги. Объективность — это ценный элемент профессии, особенно когда стоит вопрос жизни и смерти. Люди, которые знали его за стенами больницы, часто шутили, что в нем уживались две личности. Было тяжело разрываться между любящим веселиться парнем и опытным доктором, но так он хотя бы мог сохранять рассудок.  
  
«Это защитный механизм», — объяснил он себе. У него были друзья, которые часто получали травмы: Луффи, выбежавший на встречную полосу в погоне за кошкой; Нами, въехавшая в дерево; Робин… вообще-то он не знал, как именно та сломала руку. К тому же перелом был странным, — и именно поэтому Чоппер научился хладнокровно абстрагироваться и смотреть на вещи логически. Его личные переживания могли подождать до тех пор, пока он не убедится, что пациент выживет. Чопперу шел двадцать первый год, четыре из которых он проработал врачом… Он не мог позволить себе стоять истуканом в операционной.  
  
Но когда Чоппер зашел в палату, где царил полнейший хаос, ему будто снова стало семнадцать, он — невежественный и наивный — только получил диплом медицинской школы. Речь звучала как тарабарщина, когда медсестры говорили об отказе жизненных функций и образовали толпу вокруг пациента, каждая пыталась перекричать другую. Острая вонь дезинфицирующего средства и крови ударила в голову, и у Чоппера закружилась голова. Из-за всплеска активности персонала он оставался неподвижным, а развернувшееся чудовищная картина перед глазами заставила его почувствовать себя маленьким и бесполезным.  
  
Но самое страшное во всем этом — тело на кровати. Чоппер узнал зеленые волосы и три золотые серьги в ухе. На этом все. Потому что остальное… было ему совершенно незнакомо.  
  
Он не знал никого с такой пепельно-бледной кожей, вроде той, что видел у трупов. Не узнавал прерывистое дыхание, которое почему-то было слышно в царившем гомоне. Не узнавал истощенное тело, которое когда-то было сильным и мужественным и заставляло Чоппера чувствовать себя маленьким ребенком рядом со старшим братом, независимо от того, сколько ему было лет Он не узнавал изуродованное лицо, частично накрытое марлей, и кровь, которая стекала с кровати на пол и собиралась в лужу на светлой плитке. Не узнавал широкий, худой, истекающий кровью торс с огромной вывернутой по краям раной, которая открывала обзор на внутренности, что было недопустимо за пределами операционной.  
  
Потому что, естественно, это был не Зоро. Не тот Зоро, которого он знал. Не тот сильный человек, на которого он равнялся и которым восхищался с самого первого дня их встречи. Не тот человек, который помог ему справиться со смертью дедушки, тот, чье теплое тело защищало его по ночам после похорон. Это не тот человек, который держал спину прямо, твердый и уверенный, невозможно сильный, способный противостоять чему угодно. Эти хрупкие руки не могли быть теми, что гордо трепали его по голове, когда он делился своими достижениями; теми, что успокаивающе гладили по спине, когда он ошибался; теми, что Чоппер так восхищался, наблюдая, как они управляются с клинками. Это не те руки, что невозможно нежно утирали его слезы в тот день, когда первый пациент умер на его столе. Это лицо не могло принадлежать тому, кто улыбался так широко, тепло и с такой большой _любовью_ , от чего ему всегда хотелось иметь такого брата, _как он_.  
  
Этот человек не мог быть Ророноа Зоро, которого он знал.  
  
— Доктор Чоппер! Вы нам нужны!  
  
Чоппер вздрогнул и посмотрел на ординатора. Тот смотрел на него умоляюще, руки в перчатках были покрыты кровью. Чоппер чувствовал безнадежность в комнате, ощущал исходящий страх от каждого человека, несмотря на то, что все они были ветеранами своего дела. Тело на кровати не двигалось, сердцебиение было слишком медленным для правильного кровотока. Ему было необходимо переливание крови и укол адреналина, чтобы ускорить сердцебиение. Без этого он умрет.  
  
Да, лучше всего продолжать так думать: просто тело. Обычный пациент. Это не Зоро, конечно же, не он. Это не мог быть он. Потому что впервые в жизни, Чоппер не был уверен, что сумеет спасти чью-то жизнь.

* * *

 **_Что я сделал не так? Я потерял друга_ **  
**_Где-то в горечи этой жизни_ **  
**_И я бы остался с тобой на ночь,_ **  
**_Если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь._ **

* * *

  
  
Из-за лжи Усопп несколько раз попадал в неприятности. Совсем недавно он почти что ввязался в драку с какими-то головорезами, которые слышали, как он хвастался своей армией в тысячу человек (которая действительно существовала) и решили узнать, правда ли это (правда). К счастью, Фрэнки и Робин были неподалеку и видели, как он победил каждого из них. Они помогли разобраться с парочкой человек, но из сотни — нет, тысячи — Усопп справился с большинством из них.  
  
Но достаточно о том случае.  
  
Больше всего ему запомнился момент, когда он соврал о Зоро. Ему было четырнадцать, когда Санджи их познакомил. Он ничего не знал о Зоро, кроме того, что он был чертовски силен и — как часто напоминал ему Луффи — суперкрут. Как будто ему нужно было об этом напоминать. Может быть, он и познакомился с ним через Санджи, но Усопп определенно слышал его имя задолго до этого. В средней и старшей школе не было ни одного ребенка, который бы не знал о Зоро и Санджи. Эти двое были прославлены количеством драк, устроенных в школе и своей огромной силой.  
  
Луффи называл их потрясными, Нами — дебилами, Усопп — жуткими, но большинство соглашались, что они были ужасающими. Однако Санджи был компанейским, поэтому этот эффект быстро исчез. Стоило Усоппу увидеть, как Санджи, кровя носом, опустился на колени у ног Нами, его страх вперемешку с восхищением резко уменьшился.  
  
Но Зоро… Боже, это была совершенно другая история. Зоро был тихим, мужественными типом, который мог заставить трястись колени одним только взглядом. У него был глубокий тембр голоса, который контрастировал с ломавшимся высоким голосом Санджи (у того поздно настало половое созревание). У него были глубокие серые глаза, постоянно хмурый взгляд и звериный лексикон.  
  
Поэтому Усоппу было очень легко солгать. Это была классическая ситуация «мальчик, который кричал: «Волк!». Усопп пришел, исполненный торжества и героизма, и поведал свой невероятный рассказ о храбрости всем, кто проявил интерес: он хвалился тем, как Зоро ужасно пострадал, когда упал в старый заброшенный колодец, и Усопп, как поступил бы любой настоящий герой, спрыгнул вниз и спас его.  
  
Хм, возможно, это больше походило на ситуацию с Лесси. Но, серьезно, между собакой и волком Усопп скорее выберет второго. Волки намного лучше, быстрее и умнее, привыкшие к жестокости дикой природы, а не любви и верности товарищам.  
  
Как бы не сложилась ситуация — с собакой или волками, — проблема заключалась в том, что Усопп в то время не знал, что Зоро мог легко заблудиться в трех соснах. Он также не знал, что тогда Зоро заплутал так сильно, что даже его отец разволновался. Еще он не знал того факта, что тот самый отец был среди слушателей, когда Усопп делился своим фантастическим рассказом. Только вот… Отец Зоро не поверил, когда Усопп дошел до конца истории, где спасает его сына.  
  
Именно поэтому Усопп успешно организовал поисковую группу в масштабе всего города ради потерявшегося зеленоволосого подростка. Правдивая история. К сожалению.  
  
К счастью, Зоро объявился до того, как дело перешло в руки штата, и как только он узнал, что случилось, то сразу же поддержал легенду Усоппа. Без единого колебания. Не имело значения, что Зоро не был ранен. Что одежда его была сухой, когда он якобы упал в колодец. Зоро был непреклонен: да, он  _действительно_  упал в колодец, да, Усопп _действительно_  героически спрыгнул вниз, чтобы его спасти.  
  
Независимо от количества несостыковок и непоследовательности его истории, Зоро ее придерживался. Именно так Усопп вышел сухим из воды.  
  
С тех пор, когда бы Усопп не думал о Зоро, первым, что приходило ему в голову, были не сила и храбрость, а доброта.  
  
Он не знал, почему это конкретное воспоминание появилось перед глазами, когда он смотрел на бессознательное тело своего друга. Усопп взглянул на аппарат, который помогал дышать Зоро; маску, которая закрывала половину его лица. Усопп смотрел на многочисленные трубки инфузионной системы, которые обеспечивали его питанием и водой, а также морфием и лекарствами, чтобы помочь биться его сердцу. Усопп знал, что повязка на голове скрывала раненный левый глаз. Из-за бинтов, обернутых вокруг груди, он выглядел маленьким и хрупким. Именно так Зоро никогда не должен выглядеть.  
  
Монотонный звук биения сердца успокаивал, но резкий запах дезинфицирующего средства и медикаментов бил по рецепторам. Он никогда не любил больницы, хотя знал их прекрасно. Но, несмотря на то, что Усопп был в подобном положении сотню раз, неизменно переживая все взлеты и падения вместе с Каей, на этот раз все было по-другому.  
  
Открылась дверь, прервав его размышления, и Усопп развернулся, чтобы поприветствовать Чоппера. Он выглядел уставшим, но Усопп видел облегчение в его глазах, когда тот смотрел на Зоро.  
  
— У него все хорошо, — сказал Чоппер, и Усопп заподозрил, что это было сказано, скорее, чтобы убедить себя, а не его. — Он не приходил в себя?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Усопп. — Нами была здесь до меня и сказала, что он выглядел так, будто готов очнуться в любую минуту, но этого так и не случилось.  
  
Чоппер кивнул.  
  
— Это нормально. Его организм в шоке. Будет лучше, если все самое худшее он проспит.  
  
Усопп следил за Чоппером, когда тот подошел к койке Зоро и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Чоппер выглядел так, как чувствовал себя Усопп, но, по крайней мере, благодаря ему Зоро был все еще жив. Усопп же мог только сидеть в палате и наблюдать, чего было не так уж много.  
  
Зоро издал тихий звук, приглушенный трубкой в горле, и его лоб сморщился от явно испытываемой боли.  
  
Чоппер медлил несколько секунд, но потом протянул руку к одной из трубок, взял регулятор и крутил колесико до тех пор, пока прозрачная жидкость не начала разливаться по венам Зоро.  
  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Усопп.  
  
— Морфин, — ответил Чоппер. — Он испытывает… невыносимую боль. Не только от раны, но также из-за… зависимости. Я не должен ему это давать, но я просто не могу. Ему _безумно_  больно.  
  
— Тогда все в порядке, — сказал Усопп. — В смысле, для этого и существует морфин, разве нет? Чтобы облегчить боль.  
  
Чоппер вздохнул и покачал головой, его взгляд был приклеен к лицу Зоро: он стал легче дышать, а лицо разгладилось, практически излучая умиротворение.  
  
— Морфин вырабатывает сильное привыкание, — объяснил Чоппер. — Он может облегчить абстинентный синдром, но я не смогу продолжать давать его ему. Абстинентный синдром при морфине часто фатален… и я не хочу смешивать слишком много веществ, потому что до сих пор не знаю, что конкретно он принимал.  
  
Усопп нахмурился. Когда Робин объяснила им, что случилось с их другом, он не смог поверить. _Зоро_  — наркоман? Да ни за что. Усопп чуть не сказал Робин, что вранье — это его специализация, а не ее. Но мрачное выражение ее лица сдержало порыв.  
  
Ему было интересно, что стало причиной действий Зоро. Должно быть, произошло что-то, отчего ему было невероятно больно; что-то, что было невозможно ужасным, раз это так сильно на него повлияло. Зоро был самым сильным человеком, которого он знал, и даже наблюдение за ним в нынешнем положении, однозначно, не изменило его мнение.  
  
Усопп не знал, что заставило пойти его на этот шаг, но что бы это ни было… Это наверняка убило бы Усоппа, окажись он в такой же ситуации.  
  
— Он поправится? — тихо спросил Усопп, надеясь, что Чоппер не услышит беспокойства в его голосе.  
  
Но Чоппер услышал, и прежде чем губы растянулись в явной фальшивой улыбке, на мгновение его лицо болезненно скривилось. — Он поправится, Усопп. Мы же о Зоро говорим. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Ты, несомненно, прав, Чоппер!  
  
Из них двоих Усопп всегда был лучшим лжецом.

* * *

 **_Дай ему понять, что ты знаешь все лучше,_ **  
**_Потому как после всего пережитого, это действительно так и есть._ **  
**_Попытайся сделать, так, чтобы он почувствовал себя беззащитным,_ **  
**_Не учитывая, то какой он наивный._ **  
**_Положи ему на стол список всего, что тебя не устраивает,_ **  
**_Потому как слова не помогут,_ **  
**_И помолись, чтобы он услышал тебя._ **

* * *

  
  
Робин вернулась домой глубокой ночью. Фрэнки почувствовал, как она медленно и осторожно забралась на кровать и легла к нему спиной. Фрэнки видел только очертания ее тела, черные волосы и одежду, из-за которой она словно растворялась в темноте.  
  
Но ее прохладная ладонь коснулась его, и когда она потянула его ближе к себе, Фрэнки охотно придвинулся, крепко обнял ее и зарылся лицом в волосы. Никто из них не проронил и слова, в этом не было необходимости.  
  
Фрэнки первым поднялся утром с кровати, двигаясь аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Робин. Он знал, что через несколько часов ей нужно будет вернуться на работу, но перед этим она заедет в больницу. И Фрэнки собирался поехать с ней — совсем не потому, что Робин была нужна его поддержка, скорее, он сам в ней нуждался. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он трус, но Фрэнки не мог заставить себя навестить Зоро в одиночестве.  
  
Он знал, что Санджи также не приходил в больницу, но у него, по крайней мере, была уважительная причина. Клое было чуть больше месяца, и забота о ней отнимала большую часть времени. Не говоря уже о том, что Санджи не решался прийти с ней в больницу, когда врачи позволили забрать ее две недели назад.  
  
Но Фрэнки не был отцом с красивой здоровой малышкой на руках, которая не позволяла бы ему навестить друга. Усопп был там, Нами — тоже. Луффи и Чоппер практически не покидали больницу… Теперь настал его черед.  
  
Запах кофе разбудил Робин, но прежде чем присоединиться к Фрэнки на кухне, она заглянула в ванную и умылась.  
  
— Как дела? — спросил он, зная, что Робин не ответит, пока немного не взбодрится.  
  
Она закрыла глаза и вдохнула аромат обжаренных кофейных зерен, после чего сделала глоток, и ее тело заметно расслабилось.  
  
— Все идет гладко, — наконец ответила она. — У нас достаточно доказательств, чтобы упрятать синдикат Донкихота за решетку.  
  
Фрэнки постучал ногтем по деревянной столешнице.  
  
— Включая Зоро.  
  
Выражение ее лица осталось бесстрастным.  
  
— Будучи членом высокого ранга, Зоро действительно включен в список.  
  
Фрэнки прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать того, что хотел. Он знал, что его слова бесполезны. Робин не делилась своими мыслями с ним — они встречались уже четыре года, но она все еще оставалась очень скрытной, — однако Фрэнки знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным: у нее еще много тузов в рукаве.  
  
— Он очнулся три дня назад, — пробормотал он. — Я разговаривал с Усоппом. Зоро в сознании, но он просто… лежит.  
  
— Удивлена, что он еще не умер, — прямо сказала Робин, хотя глаза выдали ее настоящие чувства: не удивительно, что она испытывала облегчение. Пусть Фрэнки ей этого и не скажет. Разве был смысл? — Он принимал большие дозы нового экспериментального наркотика Цезаря. Дофламинго смог убить Моне только тремя граммами… И, насколько я знаю, Зоро принял около двадцати в течение двух недель.  
  
Фрэнки испытывающе на нее посмотрел.  
  
— Ты поэтому хочешь поговорить с Чоппером так срочно? Ты наконец-то добралась до документов Цезаря?  
  
— Я не могу делиться подробностями дела с гражданскими, — автоматически проговорила Робин.  
  
— А еще тебе нельзя обсуждать свою работу со мной, тем не менее мы это делаем.  
  
Уголки губ Робин приподнялись, и Фрэнки ухмыльнулся. Каждая ее улыбка воспринималась личным достижением.  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, этот новый препарат должен был стать революционным, — объяснила Робин. — Вызывает сильное привыкание и заставляет потребителя увеличивать дозу с каждым приемом. Тем не менее он действует как вирус, подстраиваясь под иммунную систему и задерживая любые серьезные последствия.  
  
Фрэнки нахмурился.  
  
— То есть? Предполагается, что это полезный для здоровья наркотик?  
  
— Конечно же нет. Я сказала задержать, а не остановить. Героин, экстази, кокаин — все они вредят организму постепенно, все проявляют симптомы. Но с Коро все совсем не так. Внешне потребитель может оставаться здоровым… пока продолжает принимать наркотик. Симптомы не проявляются до тех пор, пока человек не перестанет употреблять. Фактически, этот препарат с фатальным абстинентным синдромом. Таким образом, человек вынужден принимать наркотик, чтобы выжить. Приход доставляет сильное блаженство, а детокс, в буквальном смысле, фатален, чтобы бросить.  
  
Фрэнки вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Ситуация, положение в целом, просто нереальное. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Зоро когда-либо окажется в подобной ситуации. Жизнь с Робин приносила свои плоды: Фрэнки был больше знаком с наркоманией и наркопреступностью, чем обычный человек. Он встречал бывших наркоманов и даже нанял некоторых людей, прошедших курс реабилитации — кого-то из них он считал своими друзьями, — но независимо от того, что со временем Фрэнки узнал их лучше, он никогда не мог представить, что творилось в их голове в тот момент, когда они решили принять наркотики.  
  
Как человек шел на такое? Как кто-то мог охотно разрушить свою жизнь? Даже в самое поганое время Фрэнки никогда не чувствовал искушения. И он не считал, что у него была железная воля: конечно, им были совершены несколько ошибок, о которых он сожалел.  
  
Тем не менее Фрэнки считал, что Зоро обладал железной волей. Но не мог понять, как он поддался этому искушению, как… Что… Зачем он сделал нечто подобное?  
  
Именно это волновало Фрэнки больше всего: не тот факт, что Зоро в данный момент лежал на больничной койке, окровавленный и зависимый, а то, что Фрэнки _нихуя не знал_. Он считал себя другом Зоро, практически семьей. Фрэнки доверил бы ему свою жизнь — черт возьми, он бы доверил ему жизнь _Робин_ , — и всегда считал, что Зоро чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Но теперь разве у него было моральное право называть себя другом Зоро? Как он мог говорить, что беспокоится о Зоро, если он никогда не обращал достаточно внимания, чтобы заметить, что с ним происходило? Разве он сможет снова назвать его своим братом, если он ни разу не поинтересовался, почему Зоро переехал из штата?  
  
Он знал, если бы Фрэнки оказался на его месте, Зоро пришел бы к нему. Нами и Санджи часто подвергали сомнению его интеллект, но все прекрасно осознавали тот факт, что Зоро замечал больше, чем показывал. В этом он был похож на Робин. Он просто обрабатывал информацию немного по-другому. Робин впитывала информацию, анализировала, а после сохраняла ее в чертогах разума, в то время как Зоро просто классифицировал информацию на важную и неважную. Важную информацию он хранил в голове, а остальное быстро забывал.  
  
— Фрэнки, хватит об этом думать.  
  
Он посмотрел на Робин, сжал губы.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Самобичевание ничего не изменит, — сказала Робин. — Если ты хочешь кого-то обвинить, то вини меня.  
  
Фрэнки нахмурился.  
  
— Но ты не…  
  
— Пойдем. Мы опоздаем.  
  
Фрэнки уставился на нее, но Робин просто поднялась и поставила пустую кружку в раковину. Больше она ничего не сказала, и было бесполезно даже пытаться вытянуть из нее что-либо.  
  
— Ты идешь? — спросила Робин, и Фрэнки кивнул.  
  
Естественно. Однажды Фрэнки уже подвел Зоро, но этого больше не повторится. Он будет рядом со своим другом каждый день, начиная с сегодняшнего, пока тот не поправится. И даже после. Он будет рядом, когда Зоро захочется с кем-нибудь поговорить или расслабиться. Фрэнки просто, блядь, будет рядом с ним. Больше никогда он не позволит Зоро думать, что он одинок.

* * *

 **_Что я сделал не так? Я потерял друга_ **  
**_Где-то в горечи этой жизни_ **  
**_И я бы остался с тобой на ночь,_ **  
**_Если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь._ **

* * *

 

Нами ненавидела больницы. Атмосферу, запах, еду и чертовы _стены_  — все это она ненавидела. С тех пор, как умерла Бельмер, шагу в них не ступила и поклялась себе, что больше никогда туда не вернется. Она нарушила обещание, когда ехала в машине скорой помощи после аварии. А теперь нарушила его снова из-за Зоро.  
  
Нами хотела что-нибудь сказать. Хотела спросить: в порядке ли он? Нужна ли ему вода? Голоден ли он? Может быть, он хочет, чтобы ему взбили подушку? Независимо от того, что ему нужно, она сделает это. Безвозмездно. Но ее голос пропал.  
  
Она не знала, как Усопп это делал — говорил и говорил, делясь всеми малейшими подробностями своего дня, несмотря на то, что Зоро никогда не отвечал. Он не мог — не с трубкой в горле. Зоро просто лежал, здоровый глаз был открыт и неподвижен, а монотонное пиканье кардиометра было единственным звуком в комнате помимо голоса Усоппа.  
  
Взгляд Нами упал на контрольную панель в руке Зоро. За последний час он уже третий раз нажал на кнопку подачи морфина. Разве это не много? Чоппер сказал, что ему очень больно. Она перевела взгляд на плотные повязки на груди, но быстро отвела глаза.  
  
Она не могла заставить себя на них смотреть. Не могла заставить себя говорить.  
  
Зоро вновь нажал на кнопку, и Нами наблюдала за тем, как еще больше морфина поступило в его организм. Голос Усоппа дрогнул, но он продолжил смело рассказывать историю. Тот, по-видимому, был храбрее нее.  
  
Звук кардиомонитора участился, затем замедлился. Усопп продолжил говорить, и Нами закусила губу. Она хотела снова ударить по панели, хотела закричать на него, чтобы тот перестал быть сволочью, хотела ударить его по затылку… Нами просто хотела снова услышать его голос. Ей было все равно, если с губ Зоро сорвется издевательство или оскорбление. Она даже была не против, если ее снова назовут ведьмой, она хотела услышать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Нами хотела, чтобы ее друг вернулся. Она хотела, чтобы Зоро вернулся.  
  
Пальцы Зоро дрогнули, и Нами вскочила со своего стула до того, как успела подумать. Она двигалась быстро; выхватила панель управления из его руки, и когда Зоро посмотрел на неё, сердце Нами чуть не остановилось.

Радужки были светлее, чем она помнила, а взгляд — заторможенным.  
  
— Т-тебе хватит, — голос прозвучал мягче, чем она ожидала — он дрожал.  
  
Зоро перехватил ее кисть, и Нами посмотрела на него с ужасом: его хватка была слабой — невероятно слабой, — а рука — костлявой и холодной. Нами внезапно поняла, что могла разглядеть, как кожа натягивается на его ключицах. Лицо Зоро осунулось, тело исхудало. От него... словно осталась одна оболочка.  
  
— Нами, ему больно, — прошептал Усопп. — Чоппер сказал…  
  
— Он и так уже принял слишком много! — рявкнула она, и хватка на ее запястье стала сильнее. Нами посмотрела на Зоро, поджав губы. Что он?.. — Тебе больше нельзя, — твердо сказала она, и Зоро сузил глаз.  
  
— Нами…  
  
— Нет, Усопп, — повысила она голос. — Ты разве не видишь, что он делает? Мне плевать, насколько ему больно, я не собираюсь с ним сюсюкаться!  
  
От хватки на запястье стало почти больно, а взгляд Зоро потемнел.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя как мудак, идиот! — закричала на него Нами. — И я не буду потакать твоей зависимости! Больше морфина ты не примешь, и _это_  не обсуждается!  
  
Ей было больно: на запястье точно останется синяк. Зоро же был взбешен. И от ярости в его взгляде она чувствовала себя _счастливой_.  
  
Это тот самый Зоро: упрямый и сварливый друг, которого она помнила. Тот, который ненавидел, когда ему указывали, что делать, и постоянно с ней конфликтовал. Это был не ее Зоро, но, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем пустая оболочка, с которой разговаривал Усопп.  
  
Нами вырвала руку из его ладони и убрала панель управления так далеко от Зоро, насколько это было возможно.  
  
— Я поговорю с Чоппером, чтобы он избавился от этого, — твердо сказала она, уставившись на Зоро. Вот так, злись. — И если ты дашь ему панель, Усопп, я буду выписывать тебе штраф в десять тысяч долларов каждый раз, как он нажмет на кнопку.  
  
— Что? Эй, это нечестно!  
  
Ей было плевать. Нами чувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд Зоро, когда выходила из палаты, и не смогла сдержать улыбку. Пусть он ее ненавидит. Пусть презирает. Это не имело значения, потому что до тех пор, пока он чувствовал, до тех пор, пока в нем горела искра… Нами была готова на что угодно.  
  
Дежурные медсестры сообщили ей, что Чоппер был в своем кабинете, и несмотря на то, что была там всего пару раз, она запомнила дорогу. Нами не удивилась, увидев Робин и Фрэнки, которые о чем-то переговаривались с Чоппером, но их разговор оборвался, как только она вошла внутрь.  
  
Нами приподняла бровь, мгновенно почувствовав странную атмосферу.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
— Нами! Разве ты не присматривала за Зоро? — улыбнулся Чоппер, проигнорировав ее вопрос.  
  
— Именно поэтому я здесь, — произнесла она, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты должен прекратить давать ему морфин.  
  
К ее удивлению, Чоппер согласно кивнул.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я сказала ему то же самое, — добавила Робин до того, как Нами что-либо успела ответить. — Как бы больно ему не было без морфина… Будет еще хуже, если он станет от него зависим.  
  
Чоппер вновь кивнул и потер затылок.  
  
— Раньше я не… Я не привык иметь дело с наркотической зависимостью, это не входит в мою область знаний, но мне было дано разрешение контролировать лечение Зоро во время его кратковременного пребывания здесь. Будет чрезвычайно сложно, не говоря уже о том, что больно.  
  
— Кратковременного пребывания? — переспросила Нами. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Я сказала тебе, что оплачу все медицинские счета, мне все равно, насколько продолжительным будет лечение.  
  
— Проблема не в этом, Нами, — мягко сказала Робин. — Не забывай о том, что Зоро находится под арестом. Как только самые худшие стадии абстинентного синдрома пройдут, его переведут в реабилитационный центр, находящийся под юрисдикцией федерального правительства.  
  
— Н-но, Робин! Это же Зоро… Ты не можешь позволить им!..  
  
— Может, он и наш друг, Нами, но не забывай о том, что он также преступник. Зоро связан с одним из крупнейших наркотических синдикатов в мире, не говоря уже о том, что его осудили за убийство второй степени.  
  
— _Что_?

Нет, это не могло быть правдой. Только не Зоро. Он не… он бы никогда! Это _не_  правда.  
  
— Эм, Робин… Мне кажется, Нами об этом не знала, — сказал Фрэнки, и Робин удивленно моргнула.  
  
— Ох, я… Нами, это конфиденциальная информация. Тебе нельзя…  
  
— Ты что-нибудь с этим сделаешь, — перебила Нами, вперившись в нее взглядом.  
  
Робин смотрела на нее в ответ.  
  
— Нет, я обычный агент, у меня нет власти…  
  
— Это был не вопрос, — прошипела Нами. — Он наш друг! — закричала она. — _Зоро_! Ты не можешь просто так сложить руки, Робин! Разве тебе на него наплевать? Это же _Зоро_ … Или ты забыла, что он для нас значит?  
  
Нами зло смахнула выступившие слезы.  
  
«Блядь» — рыкнула она про себя. Чего она не собиралась делать, так плакать. Вся эта ситуация так _бесила_. Нами чувствовала себя жутко _бесполезной_. Так не должно было быть.  
  
— Нами, прошу, успокойся, — прошептал Чоппер. — Робин делает все, что может.  
  
— Что ж, этого, блядь, недостаточно, — рявкнула Нами. — Или ты думаешь, что Зоро поступил бы так же? Думаешь, он бы не перевернул весь мир, чтобы _тебе_  помочь?  
  
— Конечно, перевернул бы, — отрывисто сказала Робин. — Он же Зоро, он всегда… — ее голос стих, а взгляд стал задумчивым. Она смотрела в пустоту какое-то время, после чего прошептала: — У Зоро всегда был план.  
  
— Что это значит? — нахмурившись, спросил Фрэнки.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? — согласилась Нами. — Зоро всегда сначала делает, а потом думает.  
  
Кажется, Робин вышла из своей глубокой задумчивости и широко улыбнулась.  
  
— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, Нами. Зоро _всегда_ выпутывался, когда его припирали к углу.  
  
Робин схватила сумочку и достала оттуда тонкую папку, которую передала Чопперу.  
  
— Здесь полная информация о Коро — наркотике, который Зоро принимал больше всего. Подозреваю, что абстинентный синдром вступит в полную силу через три-четыре дня, раз вы больше не будете давать ему морфин.  
  
— О, спасибо.  
  
— Куда ты идешь? — рявкнула Нами, наблюдая за тем, как Робин надела куртку и повесила сумку на плечо.  
  
Робин ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Собираюсь мир переворачивать. Присматривай за Зоро вместо меня, хорошо?  
  
Нами следила за ней, пока та не скрылась за дверью, а после ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Могла и не просить.

* * *

 _**Как только он начинает повышать голос,** _  
_**Ты сразу замолкаешь и предоставляешь ему выбор:** _  
_**Идти вперед, пока не собьешься с пути** _  
_**Или расстаться с теми людьми, за которыми следовал всю жизнь.** _  
_**Он сделает шаг только в одну сторону:** _  
_**Он все признает** _  
_**Или просто скажет, что вы не пара** _  
_**И ты начнешь думать, какого черта ты вообще все это затеял.** _

* * *

 

Луффи всегда считал себя добродушным парнем. Да, он был силен, но не считал нужным постоянно тыкать этим в лицо другим, чтобы лишний раз что-либо доказать. Это же совсем не круто. Нет, он предпочитал проводить свое время вместе с друзьями или есть мясо. Но чаще всего он мог делать и то, и другое!  
  
Да, у Луффи была хорошая жизнь. Классные накама, еда Санджи и парень, который не переживал из-за того, что Луффи совсем не интересовал секс. Да, Торао был классным, а еще очень веселым!  
  
Луффи нравилось знакомиться с новыми людьми, нравилось заводить друзей. Но _лучшие_ друзья — Нами и Усопп, Санджи и Чоппер, Робин и Фрэнки, Брук и Зоро — всегда будут его _накама_. Теми, кого он будет любить больше всех — ну, помимо Эйса и Сабо, потому что они — братья.  
  
Он — достаточно сильный, чтобы их защитить — сделал бы ради своих накама что угодно. Луффи сразился бы с каждым, кто осмелился навредить его друзьям.  
  
Но… Что он должен был делать, когда его друг причинял боль сам себе? Как он мог помочь Зоро, когда тот себя мучил?  
  
— Если ты продолжишь так смотреть, то дыру прожжешь, — прохрипел Зоро.  
  
— Да? — удивленно спросил Луффи. Вообще-то он действительно мог бы… А, это был сарказм. А Луффи-то думал, что начал лучше разбираться в нем — Ло ведь часто его использовал.  
  
Зоро выглядел уставшим, а еще был на себя не похож. Луффи это не нравилось от слова совсем. Стало лучше, когда Чоппер убрал дыхательную маску и трубку для подачи еды, но Зоро всегда выглядел так, будто ему больно.  
  
— Тебе холодно? — спросил Луффи, заметив, что Зоро дрожит. Его кожа была бледной, но не такой, как у Санджи. Она была того же оттенка, как у Усоппа, когда тот был напуган. Как Нами это называла?  
  
Мертвенно-бледный.  
  
Зоро не ответил. Он вообще почти не говорил. Пусть его и до этого сложно было назвать особо болтливым, но сейчас всё было иначе. Тишина была… другой.  
  
— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказал Луффи. Зоро выглядел уставшим, _безумно_ уставшим.  
  
Луффи видел его таким, когда умерла Куина. Луффи видел его таким, когда он переехал из дома отца. Зоро выглядел побежденным. И Луффи это не нравилось.  
  
Это было _неправильно_.  
  
— Я не могу, — огрызнулся Зоро. — Мне больно.  
  
— Где? — тут же спросил Луффи. Он поможет. Что бы это ни было, он поможет.  
  
— Везде! — выкрикнул Зоро, и перемена настроения оказалась настолько неожиданной, что Луффи почти удивился. — Везде, блядь, болит! Мой блядский торс, блядский глаз, блядская _кровь_ … все, сука, болит!  
  
Глаз Зоро расширился, и он резко перегнулся через бортик кровати; его вырвало желчью на пол, и Луффи, инстинктивно отскочив назад, почти сразу рванул вперед, придерживая Зоро за плечо, чтобы он не свалился.  
  
Зоро оттолкнул Луффи: его снова рвало водой, он буквально давился пустотой. Глаза покраснели, а на щеках остались дорожки от слез, и когда он ухватился за Луффи в поисках опоры, тот даже и не почувствовал хватки на своем плече.  
  
В Зоро будто не осталось ничего, кроме костей.  
  
Зоро тяжело опустился на кровать и с отвращением вытер рот, избегая взгляда Луффи. Луффи же заметил небольшие пятна крови на грудных повязках и забеспокоился, что тот сорвал несколько швов, поэтому быстро нажал на маленькую красную кнопку для экстренных ситуаций, о которой ему рассказал Чоппер.  
  
— Почему вы, ребята, не дали мне просто, блядь, сдохнуть?  
  
Луффи развернулся и уставился на Зоро: из здорового глаза на подушку текли слезы, но было ли это из-за рвоты, или же Зоро действительно плакал — Луффи понять не мог.  
  
Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Зоро плакал.  
  
— Луффи… мне очень больно, — прошептал Зоро. — Мне нужно… нужно это принять.  
  
— Что принять?  
  
— Что угодно, — быстро сказал Зоро, взглянув на него. — Луффи, что угодно. Я знаю, что ты можешь мне помочь, знаю, что могу на тебя положиться. Луффи, ты единственный, кому я доверяю… Ты должен мне помочь.  
  
Слова больно укололи. Луффи знал, что в другой ситуации Зоро никогда не использовал бы его доверие таким образом, поэтому видеть, как вел себя Зоро, было невыносимо. Чоппер предупредил их о некоторых симптомах ломки, поэтому Луффи знал: сейчас Зоро не мыслил здраво. Он сделал бы всё, чтобы удовлетворить свою зависимость, даже если для этого пришлось бы опуститься до манипулирования друзьями.  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Луффи, проигнорировав то, как глаз Зоро расширился от неверия и предательства. — Больше никаких наркотиков, Зоро. Тебе будет больно… Очень больно, но потом ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Тебе нужно смириться.  
  
— Тебе, блядь, легко сказать, — прошипел Зоро. — Что ты за друг такой?  
  
Луффи не успел ответить — дверь открылась, и в палату вошел Чоппер вместе с двумя высокими, сильными санитарами и пугливой медсестрой.  
  
— В чем дело? О-о… — Чоппер кивнул медсестре, которая снова вышла, вероятно, чтобы найти чем вытереть пол. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Зоро? Рана болит?  
  
— Ощущение, будто меня разрезали, и это чувство _не проходит_ , — прорычал Зоро. — Будет лучше с каким-нибудь чертовым обезболивающим. Разве это не твоя обязанность, _Чоппер_? Сделать так, чтобы мне стало лучше?  
  
— Моя, — тихо подтвердил Чоппер. — У тебя началась первая стадия абстинентного синдрома, Зоро. Тошнота, агрессивное поведение, дрожь, лихорадка, физическая боль… Это только начало. То, что давал тебе Цезарь, практически яд в виде порошка и…  
  
— Кстати, на вкус было ничего, — перебил Зоро. — С ним я чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем сейчас.  
  
Чоппер громко сглотнул, и Луффи нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. Он знал, что Зоро не был собой в данный момент, знал, что тот бы ни за что не повел себя с Чоппером так жестоко в своем обычном состоянии, но это не значило, что ему было приятно то, что он сейчас слышал.  
  
— Облегчение было кратковременным, — продолжил Чоппер, найдя в себе силы. — Если я позволю абстинентным синдромам вот так продолжаться, для тебя это будет медленной смертью. Два месяца, и ты умрешь.  
  
— А-а, вероятно, карма реальна, — пробормотал Зоро. — Значит, если я ходячий покойник, почему вы не можете дать мне морфин, а? Надежды нет, Чоппер. Да ладно тебе, выручи умирающего человека.  
  
— Мы не дадим тебе умереть, — твердо сказал Луффи. — Правда, Чоппер?  
  
Чоппер уверенно кивнул и подал знак одному из санитаров. Тот вышел вперед и передал Чопперу шприц. Он был наполнен густой ярко-розовой жидкостью, а игла казалась невозможно длинной.  
  
Зоро уставился на Чоппера, здоровый глаз расширился от ужаса. Он сел, поморщившись от дискомфорта, но так и не отвел взгляда от шприца.  
  
— Что это? — прошептал он.  
  
— Противоядие, — ответил Чоппер. — Коро убивает, потому что имеет затяжные симптомы. Рвота вызывает дегидратацию, температура при лихорадке со временем повышается, сердечный ритм будет увеличиваться, пока твое сердце буквально не взорвется. Это грязная смерть. И болезненная.  
  
— Я спросил не об этом, — прошипел Зоро. — Что _это_ , блядь, такое?  
  
— По сути, бустер-инъекция, — объяснил Чоппер. — Она подавит некоторые из худших симптомов. Те, которые угрожают твоей жизни, но независимо от того, что ты сейчас чувствуешь… Это ничто по сравнению с тем, что ждет тебя дальше.  
  
Ошеломленный Зоро смотрел на него, и Луффи нерешительно шагнул ближе.  
  
— Ты не можешь этого сделать! Я не позволяю тебе втыкать это в меня! — прокричал Зоро.  
  
— Суд постановил, что из-за приема наркотиков уровень твоей рассудительности упал, поэтому решение о твоем лечении было принято ближайшим родственником. Твой отец дал согласие на лечение и…  
  
— На хуй моего отца! На хуй тебя! Ты не… не приближайся, блядь, ко мне!  
  
Зоро дернулся в сторону от санитара, который схватил его за руки, и зарычал, когда второй подошел к кровати и вдавил Зоро в матрас, придерживая за ноги.  
  
— Луффи, — тихо сказал Чоппер, и он кивнул. Луффи глубоко вздохнул, подошел к Зоро и прижал ладонь к его щеке, заставив отвернуться в сторону, чтобы дать доступ к правому плечу.  
  
— Луффи, не надо, — прошептал Зоро, его тело тряслось от бессильного гнева и отчаяния. Луффи прекрасно видел, как Зоро старался изо всех сил скинуть с себя его руку, но был недостаточно силен.  
  
Луффи хороший друг. В себе он не сомневался. Он совершил ужасную ошибку, не заметив съедавшую Зоро боль, пока все не дошло до этого, но он собирался исправиться. Луффи станет сильнее, чтобы Зоро больше себя так никогда не чувствовал.  
  
Ему придется стать сильнее, если он хочет сражаться с Зоро, потому что он знал, что его друг тоже силен — Зоро был самым сильным из всех. И, возможно, сейчас между ними была драка иного рода, где не нужны были кулаки, но Луффи все равно не собирался проигрывать.

* * *

 _**Что я сделал не так? Я потерял друга** _  
_**Где-то в горечи этой жизни** _  
_**И я бы остался с тобой на ночь,** _  
_**Если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь.** _

* * *

 

Робин не нравилось работать на правительство. Она была хороша в своем деле — _очень_ хороша, — но работа не приносила удовольствия. Ложь, секретные операции, политика — Робин была хороша во всем, но предпочитала нормальную жизнь. Ту, которая у нее была с Фрэнки.  
  
Правда, бывали случаи, когда Робин ценила свою профессию. В конце концов, кто-то должен был делать грязную работу. И если было необходимо замарать руки, чтобы принести в мир немного добра, она была согласна это делать.  
  
Робин просто никогда не ожидала, что однажды работа так близко проберется к ее дому.  
  
Она никогда не ожидала увидеть кого-либо из своих друзей погрязшим в болоте подпольного мира.  
  
Во всей этой ситуации больше всего она жалела о том, что не задержалась у Зоро подольше. Она чувствовала, что что-то было не так, прекрасно понимала, что что-то произошло между ним и Санджи, но не была уверена, _что_ именно. До сих пор не знала. Неважно, насколько она была умелой, Санджи всегда хранил секреты лучше нее. В навыках обмана Санджи ее опередил.  
  
Но Робин работала с наркоманами и дилерами уже многие годы, возможно, дольше, чем должен кто-либо ее возраста, и она не видела знаков. Она думала, что поступает правильно, дав Зоро список ее агентов, исключая имена тех, кто был под ее командованием: Моне, которая работала с Михоуком в ФСКН; Кид, который находился в Токио в посольстве управления по борьбе с наркотиками; и Кобра, который работал с автоматизацией проектирования электронных устройств в Египте и успешно создал целую сеть под прикрытием.  
  
Робин подвергла риску жизни своих агентов, чтобы обезопасить Зоро, хотя должна была просто вытащить его оттуда. До того, как он подсел на Коро. Но она не думала, что Зоро будет злоупотреблять, что он когда-нибудь станет жертвой наркотиков.  
  
Была ли слепая вера в друга ее ахиллесовой пятой? Неужели своими эмоциями она притупила рассудительность?  
  
Возможно, это случилось потому, что она всегда воспринимала Зоро не нуждающимся в защите человеком, а тем, кто сам сможет защитить кого угодно.  
  
И, кажется, по крайней мере в этом аспекте, она не ошиблась.  
  
— Ты нашла какую-нибудь полезную информацию? — спросил Михоук, всем своим видом показав незаинтересованность.  
  
— Достаточно, — ответила Робин, будучи все еще неуверенной в том, как к нему относиться. Михоук — причина, по которой Зоро оказался в больнице... однако он же — причина, по которой Зоро оказался в больнице, _а не в тюрьме_ , отбывая пожизненный срок. Благодаря нему Зоро не умер от кровотечения в том самом поле. Он же был тем, кто связался с Робин и Ло, чтобы они перевезли Зоро в больницу в Атланте.  
  
— У нас уже есть достаточно доказательств, чтобы упрятать Дофламинго за решетку до конца жизни. Что еще ты пытаешься найти? Ророноа совершил убийство второй степени… Судья просто так не закроет на это глаза.  
  
— Я думаю, судья согласится со мной, что Зоро действовал в целях самообороны, — произнесла Робин. — В конце концов, единственная причина, по которой он атаковал Гладиуса — защита Лили и Моне. Не говоря уже о том, что агент Беллами — которого Гладиус держал в плену и пытал ради информации - выжил благодаря его действиям.  
  
Михоук приподнял бровь.  
  
— О? Не думаю, что его особо волновали твои агенты. Но допустим, что ты сможешь снять обвинение в убийстве… Он все еще остается исполнителем семьи Донкихот, занимающимся распространением ряда незаконных веществ. Не говорю уже о многочисленных обвинениях в шантаже, краже, ряде насильственных и имущественных преступлений. Он все равно окажется за решеткой.  
  
— Многие из моих агентов совершали подобные преступления.  
  
— Да, но они были под прикрытием, это не… оу.  
  
Робин ухмыльнулась, получив удовольствие от понимания в глазах Михоука.  
  
— У тебя нет доказательств, что он работал на тебя под прикрытием, — сказал Михоук.  
  
— Это правда, но я уверена, что любой судья будет более чем счастлив заключить сделку с человеком, который может предоставить им достаточно информации, чтобы уничтожить не только всю семью Донкихот, но и трех других наркобаронов.  
  
Робин подтолкнула раскрытый файл к Михоуку. Было поистине приятно видеть шок на обычно бесстрастном лице стойкого человека. И когда на смену шоку пришло изумление — стало еще лучше.  
  
— Ророноа собрал всю эту информацию? — спросил он, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то похоже на уважение.  
  
Робин кивнула.  
  
— Вся информация на Дофламинго, Требола, Диаманте и Пику… все собрано в этом файле. Дофламинго недооценил Зоро, думая, что делится секретами с мертвецом… и это была его самая большая ошибка.  
  
— Если это приведет к задержанию Кайдо, Тича и Шарлотты, ты сможешь значительно снизить степень его приговора, — пробормотал Михоук. — Ты разговаривала с окружным прокурором?  
  
— Нет, но я думаю, будет несложно убедить Гарпа, — пожала она плечами. — Он человек строгой морали, но рассудительный.  
  
— А Ророноа? Он согласится на сделку?  
  
Робин на мгновение застыла, но быстро отогнала от себя неприятное чувство.  
  
— Зоро поймет. Как только ему станет лучше.  
  
— А-а, значит, ты хочешь провернуть это за его спиной?  
  
— Я практически уверена, что сейчас Зоро ни с чем не сможет согласиться, — огрызнулась Робин. Она сжала кулаки и заставила себя успокоиться. — Я так понимаю, Чоппер уже ввел антидот.  
  
Михоук внимательно и невозмутимо наблюдал за ней.  
  
— Ты уверена, что он скажет тебе за это спасибо?  
  
Честно говоря, Робин не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Нет, она не была уверена в чувствах Зоро. У нее не было ответов, она не была на шаг впереди и из-за этого чувствовала себя… растерянно. Ей не нравилось это чувство. Тем более, что испытывала она его нечасто.  
  
Но именно бездействие подвело Зоро к такой жизни. Она молчала, хотя знала, что что-то не так. Игнорирование его изолирования и ухода из группы за несколько недель до того, как он переехал, ее вера в то, что все будет хорошо, что Зоро сможет самостоятельно справиться со своими проблемами — все это привело к тому, что она очень сильно его подвела.  
  
Потому что даже такие сильные люди, как Зоро, тоже нуждаются в помощи. Несмотря на то, что в данной ситуации она была бессильна и не уверена, правильно поступает или нет, Робин сделала все от нее зависящее, чтобы помочь. Она будет надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, и Зоро выкарабкается, потому что больше она ничего не могла для него сделать.

* * *

 _**Что я сделал не так? Я потерял друга** _  
_**Где-то в горечи этой жизни** _  
_**И я бы остался с тобой на ночь,** _  
_**Если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь.  
** _

* * *

Брук до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, как его друг взаимодействовал со своей дочерью. Когда он думал о Санджи, на ум приходило множество вещей, но отцовства среди них не было. Не то чтобы он когда-либо видел то, как Санджи обращался с детьми, но трудно привязать отцовство к списку характеристик, который включал в себя вспыльчивость, извращенность, постоянное курение и рот, способный заставить бывалых матросов залиться краской.  
  
— Брук! Смотри, она улыбается! — воскликнул Санджи с легкомысленной улыбкой на лице. — Ну разве ты не умница? Ты уже меня узнаешь, милая? Я твой папочка!  
  
Брук улыбнулся.  
  
— Санджи, плита.  
  
— Твою мать, блядь, — прошипел Санджи, отвернувшись от Клои, чтобы быстро снять кастрюлю с конфорки, и перемешал говядину, убедившись, что она не подгорела.  
  
Брук посмотрел на Клою и подмигнул, когда она остановила на нем свой взгляд.  
  
— Видишь, что ты наделала, Клоя? Ты такая красивая, что твой папа сходит с ума!  
  
Клоя залопотала и забулькала, размахивая в стороны крохотными кулачками.  
  
— Она растет чертовки быстро, приятель, — нежно улыбнулся Санджи.  
  
— Да, — согласился Брук. — Глядя на нее, я бы никогда не подумал, что она родилась недоношенной.  
  
Санджи вздрогнул и быстро отвернулся, поэтому Брук решил не развивать эту тему. Он знал, что Санджи до сих пор чувствовал вину за то, что не был рядом, когда Клоя лежала в инкубаторе. С другой стороны — оставаясь в больнице, он бы ничего не мог сделать. Чоппер проверял ее всякий раз, когда появлялась свободная минута, несмотря на то, что лечащий врач Клои сердился на него из-за частых визитов.  
  
— Ты что-то сделал с кухней? — поинтересовался Брук, осматривая помещение. — Выглядит иначе.  
  
— Я купил новое оборудование! — повеселев, ответил Санджи. — Кастрюли, ложки, тарелки, разделочные доски… купил все цветное! Я прочитал в книге, что скоро Клоя начнет интересоваться окружающим миром, и решил, что таким образом начну знакомить ее с цветами и звуками. А еще купил несколько дисков для детей. Знаешь, с Микки Маусом и подобным дерьмом.  
  
— Да, я вижу.  
  
Квартира Санджи — в прошлом рай холостяка — превратилась во что-то похожее на ясли в детском саду: благодаря Нами, Виви и Кайе, помещение стало более безопасным для ребенка; детские игрушки заполонили гостиную, а по телевизору шли мультики, пусть Клоя и была слишком мала, чтобы ими заинтересоваться. И вот теперь он взялся за кухню.  
  
Санджи действительно старался изо всех сил.  
  
— Я схожу в магазин, когда Нами сможет присмотреть за Клоей, — сказал Санджи. — Чоппер принесет еще смеси, но мне нужно купить больше памперсов и, может быть, одежды. Она очень быстро растет. Мне удается надеть на нее наряд один или два раза, а потом он ей становится мал.  
  
— Все потому, что ты купил ей около двадцати разных костюмов, — напомнил ему Брук. — Знаешь, в месяце не так много дней.  
  
— Просто она смотрится в них так мило, — чуть ли не захлебывался от восторга Санджи. — Как я могу удержаться?  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь, потому что совсем скоро ты станешь нищим, — предупредил Брук. — К тому же, мне кажется, Клое пора гулять на улице. Ей уже два месяца, Санджи.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто я… переживаю, — признался он.  
  
— Может, возьмешь ее с собой, когда навестишь Зоро? — тихо спросил Брук и совсем не удивился, когда Санджи выронил из пальцев ложку.  
  
Он быстро ее поднял и поспешил в раковине, чтобы вымыть, отвернувшись от Брука.  
  
— М-может быть, немного позже? Я не хочу… Наверное, еще слишком рано, чтобы снова приводить ее в больницу.  
  
— У нее скоро должен быть осмотр, так? — спросил Брук, и Санджи поморщился.  
  
— Да, но… Разве они его не переместили? В смысле, З-зоро. Мне казалось, Чоппер сказал, что мы больше не сможем его навещать.  
  
— Мы не можем заходить в палату, но нам никто не запрещает его навещать, — ответил Брук. — Я пойду сегодня. Может, хочешь сходить со мной?  
  
Санджи понурил плечи и перестал притворяться, что моет ложку. Он все еще стоял спиной к Бруку, отвернувшись в сторону.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Брук, — наконец тихо ответил он. — Возможно, будет лучше, если я вообще больше его не увижу.  
  
Брук позволил Клое схватить себя за палец — она крепко сжимала кулачок — и постарался говорить спокойно и тихо, как Санджи.  
  
— Ты его лучший друг.  
  
— Был, — незамедлительно ответил Санджи. — Я _был_ его лучшим другом.  
  
— Санджи, когда ты ушел… Где ты был?  
  
Санджи повернулся к нему лицом — взгляд был направлен в пол, а брови виновато нахмурены, — но как только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Клоя начала громко плакать, и Брук запаниковал.  
  
— В чем дело? Не плачь! — воскликнул он.  
  
Санджи выключил кран, затем — плиту, а потом подошел к ним и взял Клою на руки, похлопывая ладонью по спине и осторожно покачивая на руках.  
  
— Она просто хочет спать, — быстро сказал он. — Я уложу ее в постель. Прости, Брук, но ты не мог бы уйти?  
  
Санджи не стал дожидаться ответа и развернулся в направлении спальни, мурлыкая под нос что-то похожее на колыбельную, стараясь убаюкать Клою.  
  
Бруку ничего не осталось, кроме как подчиниться. Усопп предупреждал, что у него не получится убедить Санджи навестить Зоро, но он подумал, что попытаться все же стоит. Брук знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но какая-то его часть считала, что Зоро почувствует себя немного лучше, когда увидит Санджи.  
  
Они были друзьями намного дольше, чем все остальные из компании. Когда Брук только познакомился с Санджи, в их разговоре постоянно то тут, то там всплывало имя Зоро. Санджи никогда не замечал, но для него это было обычным делом. Понимание пришло к Бруку сразу после того, как он впервые увиделся с Зоро.  
  
Зоро принадлежал к тому типу людей, с которыми все хотят дружить. Он был человеком, заслуживающим уважения и восхищения; человеком, с которого брали пример. Когда Брук впервые его увидел на чемпионате Кендо — сразу после поединка, в котором Зоро, конечно же, победил, — он понял, что хотел бы, чтобы тот тоже считал его своим другом.  
  
Брук не был к нему так же близок, как другие. Он был относительно новым в компании, и Зоро всегда держался особняком. Брук не мог вспомнить ни одного раза, чтобы они с Зоро тусовались вместе — вдвоем, — но он также никогда не чувствовал себя лишним.  
  
Зоро редко подпускал кого-либо близко к себе, но когда делал исключения, это было потрясающее чувство. Когда он был в его окружении, когда Зоро называл его своим другом, Брук чувствовал… счастье.  
  
Именно поэтому, когда Брук смотрел на него, слышал его голос… Его сердце разбивалось на кусочки.  
  
Нами и Луффи были в больнице, когда прибыл Брук. Они стояли возле палаты Зоро, молчаливые и встревоженные; на фоне были слышны приглушенные крики Зоро, к которым они так и не привыкли.  
  
Коридор был пустой. Вокруг не было других пациентов, не было никого, кроме отобранных Чоппером людей, которые имели доступ к палате Зоро. Его комната должна была быть звуконепроницаемой, но крики все равно отдавались эхом. Бруку стало интересно: как громко они звучали в комнате. Внезапно он вновь почувствовал прилив уважения к Чопперу.  
  
— Как он? — спросил Брук, уже зная ответ.  
  
— Он… Чоппер сказал, что сегодня сможем к нему зайти, — пробормотала Нами. — Он сказал, что самое худшее позади.  
  
Робин приподняла бровь. Судя по доносящимся _звукам_ , было не похоже.

— Серьезно? И он так кричит, потому что?..  
  
— Сейчас уже намного тише, чем раньше, — тихо сказал Луффи. — По крайней мере, у него больше нет припадков.  
  
— Антидот нужен был лишь для того, чтобы ломка его не убила… Это не значит, что он уже независим, — добавила Нами. — Его поправка займет куда больше времени.  
  
Дверь открылась и, прежде чем Чоппер ее закрыл, всего на мгновение послышался голос Зоро — неприглушенный, хриплый и полный боли.  
  
— Как он? — немедленно спросил Луффи, встав на ноги.  
  
— С ним все будет хорошо, — ответил Чоппер, и впервые по его голосу можно было сказать, что он уверен в своих словах.  
  
Брук обмяк от облегчения, а Нами потерла глаза.  
  
— Слава Богу, — прошептала она.  
  
— Я ввел ему легкое седативное средство… Ничего сильного, только чтобы немного его успокоить, — проинформировал Чоппер. — Я могу пустить кого-то одного из вас на несколько минут. Простите, но ему нужно отдохнуть.  
  
— Ребята, кто-то из вас должен пойти, — быстро сказала Нами. — Я не думаю… Мне и здесь нормально.  
  
— Брук, ты говорил с Санджи? — тихо спросил Луффи. — Это должен быть он.  
  
— Говорил, — кивнул Брук. — Но он не считает разумным приносить сюда Клою.  
  
— Он прав, — сказала Нами. — Это неподходящее окружение для ребенка.  
  
Луффи задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Думаю, что тебе нужно зайти, Брук. Ты был здесь практически все время, каждый день.  
  
— Но, Луффи, ты…  
  
— Не думаю, что Зоро захочет сейчас меня видеть, — сказал Луффи. — Я был там с Чоппером, когда… Именно я тогда…  
  
— Понимаю, — быстро ответил Брук, не позволяя тому закончить болезненное предложение. — Я пойду.  
  
— Сейчас он находится во вменяемом состоянии, Брук, поэтому ты будто будешь разговаривать со старым Зоро, — сказал Чоппер, стараясь поддержать. — Ему просто слишком больно, чтобы поддерживать продолжительную беседу.  
  
Брук кивнул и плотнее запахнул на себе куртку, прежде чем вошел в палату. Он не привык испытывать ужас при встрече с Зоро.  
  
В комнате было темно: занавески вокруг кровати укрывали Зоро от света, жалюзи тоже были закрыты. Так же там был медбрат, который с хмурым выражением лица проверил витальные приборы Зоро, а после того, как закончил свою работу, бросил взгляд на Брука и удалился.  
  
Брук обошел кровать, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда он оглядел фигуру Зоро на кровати. Он был худым, бледным и покрытым синяками. Глаз был открыт, взгляд безучастно направлен в потолок, из обеих рук торчали иглы. Брук увидел катетер, который был прикреплен к кровати, но, по крайней мере, Зоро больше не нужна была трубка для подачи еды. Хотя трудно было не заметить обшитые тканью наручники, которые удерживали его на кровати.  
  
Брук сел на стул, стоявший рядом с кроватью, и не проронил и слова. Между ними повисла тяжелая тишина, и все звуки в комнате исходили от подключенных к Зоро аппаратов.  
  
— Эй, Брук?..  
  
Голос Зоро был хриплым и тихим, его было едва слышно.  
  
— Да, Зоро? — не дыша спросил он, и сердце пропустило удар, когда Зоро повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. На лице отчетливо отражалась испытываемая боль и усталость, но во взгляде читалось узнавание.  
  
— Ты не мог бы… перекрыть… шум? — спросил он ломким голосом. — Мне нужно… спать.  
  
Брук уставился на него, потом вздрогнул, сообразив, чего от него хотят.  
  
— К-конечно! Давай я спою тебе песню, которая отправит тебя прямо в царство Морфея!  
  
Зоро улыбнулся — его губы дрогнули, но это была _улыбка_.  
  
— Спасибо… Брук.  
  
Брук был так счастлив, что мог расплакаться.

* * *

 **_Что я сделал не так? Я потерял друга_ **  
**_Где-то в горечи этой жизни_ **  
**_И я бы остался с тобой на ночь,_ **  
**_Если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь._ **

* * *

  
  
Клоя не была проблемным ребенком. Все книги, которые он прочитал, предупреждали о невыносимых ночах, когда нужно будет вставать каждые несколько часов, чтобы покормить плачущего ребенка, но Клоя вела себя на удивление тихо. Сначала Санджи беспокоился, что, возможно, она просто не могла говорить, но Чоппер каждый раз заверял его, что она совершенно здорова.  
  
Двух недель в инкубаторе оказалось достаточно, чтобы она нормально добрала в росте и весе.  
  
Кроме того, во время ее пребывания в больнице медсестры каким-то образом смогли помочь ей привыкнуть к графику кормления, что значительно облегчило жизнь Санджи. Все что ему нужно было сделать — это просыпаться каждые три часа и кормить ее. Он не забывал ставить будильник, так как Клоя просыпалась и начинала плакать от голода, если он опаздывал хотя бы на час.  
  
Санджи было все равно, если это звучало глупо, но он уверен, что его девочка не любила шум. Она тихая маленькая леди, счастливая и любопытная, и он был уверен, что она уже вырабатывала в себе задатки личности. Неужели это было возможно? Может быть, она была особенной.  
  
Чоппер любил напоминать ему о том, что так думали все родители о своих детях, но Санджи знал наверняка. Клоя была его особенной маленькой принцессой.  
  
— Разве нет? — сюсюкал он, радуясь каждый раз, когда она улыбалась. — Разве ты не самое милое создание на свете?  
  
В ответ послышалось воркование и мурлыканье, и Санджи был уверен, что ни один ребенок не издавал звуков милее нее. Клоя была идеальна: пушок золотистых волос на голове, глаза невероятного сапфирово-синего цвета, и кожа настолько гладкая, как… ну, как у ребенка.  
  
— Ну же, Клоя. Давай отнесем тебя вот сюда, чтобы ты смогла смотреть, как папочка готовит, — произнес Санджи, переставив детское сидение на кухонный остров, а после того как убедился, что все безопасно для ребенка, начал готовить быстрый незатейливый завтрак. Чоппер сказал, что полезно с ней разговаривать и реагировать на звуки, которые она издает, так как это поощряет ее и дальше их издавать.  
  
Он также сказал, что Клоя уже узнает его и, возможно, предпочитает его другим людям, так как начинает беспокойно ворочаться, когда кто-то другой берет ее на руки. Санджи крепко обнял Чоппера после данной новости, радуясь, что он — любимый человек его дочери.  
  
— Скоро ты будешь есть то же, что и я, — улыбнулся Санджи, положив завтрак на тарелку. — И я буду стараться готовить тебе самые вкусные блюда, которые ты когда-либо попробуешь. Все самое лучшее для моей маленькой принцессы.  
  
Клоя булькнула и замахала руками, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты чертовски милая, — вздохнул Санджи, наблюдая за ней. Его отвлек стук в дверь, но не успел он ее открыть, как та распахнулась, и в квартиру вошли Нами с Усоппом. В руках у них были коробка пончиков и кофе.  
  
— Черт, мы опоздали, — горестно вздохнул Усопп, чей взгляд был направлен на тарелку с яичницей перед Санджи. — Мы принесли кофе.  
  
— Я никогда не откажусь от кофе и пончиков, — улыбнулся Санджи, протянув загребущие руки.  
  
— Великолепно, потому что ты должен мне пять долларов и пятнадцать центов, — отчеканила Нами, передав ему еду. — Привет, Клоя! Как поживает моя любимая племянница?  
  
— Смотри, чтобы Ноджико этого не слышала, — прошептал Усопп. — Разве у нее уже не родился ребенок?  
  
— Родился. И это мальчик, так что он мой любимый племянник, — сказала Нами, продолжая улыбаться, пока игралась с Клоей.  
  
— Не то чтобы я не благодарен, но к чему это? — спросил Санджи, подув на кофе в стакане, чтобы остудить.  
  
— Это взятка, — ответила Нами. — Мы с Усоппом останемся здесь и присмотрим за Клоей, а ты, мистер, пойдешь в больницу и навестишь Зоро.  
  
Санджи застыл.  
  
— Нами, я…  
  
— Я знаю, что пока ты не хочешь показывать Клою всему свету — кстати, ты просто гиперопекающий идиот, — поэтому у тебя не может быть отговорок. Иди и навести своего друга, — приказала Нами.  
  
— Ему уже намного лучше, — тихо добавил Усопп. — В смысле, его иногда… обуревают желания, сам понимаешь. Но если сравнивать с тем, что было… Думаю, он будет рад тебя видеть.  
  
Да, точно. Скорее всего, это — последнее, чего хотел Зоро. И кто мог бы его винить? Скорее всего, Зоро в принципе предпочел бы больше не иметь ничего общего с Санджи — не после того, что он сделал. Санджи там будут не рады. И права заботиться о Зоро у него тоже больше не было.  
  
Джексон дал ясно ему это понять.  
  
— Прекрати думать, — рыкнула Нами. — Я не спрашивала, а утверждала. Ты навестишь Зоро и точка.  
  
Санджи этого хотел — больше всего, блядь, на свете. Но был уверен, что взаимного желания со стороны Зоро не будет. И несмотря на все вопросы, которые крутились в голове, Санджи понимал, что спрашивать его сейчас о Джексоне — неподходящее время.  
  
Но, наверное, он сможет заглянуть всего на пару минут? Никаких разговоров, просто взглянуть на него и убедиться, что у него все в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Санджи. — Я схожу.  
  
Он оставил четкие инструкции для Усоппа и Нами, повторив тысячу раз, чтобы они позвонили ему, если что-то случится, пока его практически не вытолкали из дома. А потом была привычная поездка в больницу. Только в этот раз Санджи не остановился в отделении педиатрии, а поднялся на два этажа выше. Туда, где лежал Зоро.  
  
Ему рассказывали об особых условиях, в которых содержали Зоро, но Санджи все равно удивился, увидев пустующий коридор. Он не должен быть здесь. Это… у него нет права. Это плохая идея. Не могло быть так, чтобы Зоро хотел его увидеть; не могло быть так, чтобы он не ненавидела Санджи за то, что...  
  
— Санджи!  
  
Он поднял взгляд и скривился, увидев Луффи. Тот, по-видимому, вышел из палаты Зоро, и его крик был достаточно громким, чтобы его можно было услышать внутри. Теперь у Санджи не было шанса сбежать.  
  
— Эй, ты наконец-то пришел, — сказал Луффи, закрыв за собой дверь. — Ты как раз вовремя! Зоро только что проснулся.  
  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Санджи. — Хотя он, должно быть, устал, поэтому, может быть…  
  
— Он в порядке, Чоппер что-то ему вколол, — ответил Луффи. — Ему становится лучше. Он будет рад тебя видеть, так что заходи!  
  
Ну вот и все. Теперь он точно не сможет отказаться в присутствии Луффи. Если он попробует сбежать, Луффи просто притащит его обратно. Санджи выдавил из себя ободряющую улыбку — во всяком случае постарался — и пошел вперед.  
  
Открывать дверь палаты было так же сложно, как постучать в дверь квартиры Зоро месяц назад. Господи, неужели действительно прошел только один месяц.  
  
Санджи закрыл глаза и открыл их только оказавшись в палате.  
  
Зоро сидел на кровати и смотрел в окно. На нем не было больничной рубашки, грудь прикрывали только бинты, а одеяло — все, что было ниже талии. Санджи зацепился взглядом за повязку на глазу, затем скользнул ниже — на плотные жгуты бинтов.  
  
— П-привет.  
  
Зоро не ответил, и Санджи обрушил на себя очередную порцию проклятий. Блядь, ему нужно уйти. Нужно бежать отсюда, о чем он только думал? Конечно же Зоро не желал его видеть.  
  
Как он вообще смел Зоро в глаза смотреть после того, что с ним сделал? Все вокруг винили себя за то, что не замечали определенные знаки, что не уделяли достаточно внимания, но никто из них не был виноват.  
  
Конечно же нет, потому что именно Санджи провел с Зоро две недели. Он был с ним, когда Зоро себя травил, скорее всего, находясь с ним в одной комнате. Когда Зоро сильно задерживался в ванной или когда слишком долго открывал дверь. Когда он ходил на «работу» или даже в то время, когда принял те таблетки от «простуды». Санджи был с ним и ничего не заметил. Почему?  
  
Потому что был ебаным эгоистичным уебком.  
  
— Ты можешь уйти.  
  
Санджи удивленно моргнул, уставившись на Зоро.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Зоро отвернулся от окна и наконец посмотрел на Санджи.  
  
— Ты можешь уйти, — повторил он, но в его голосе не было злобы. — Тебе не обязательно здесь быть.  
  
— Я-я хочу здесь быть, — ответил Санджи.

Потому что это правда. Он _хотел_ находиться здесь, но не мог. Не _должен_.  
  
Зоро фыркнул и отвернулся.  
  
— Я не вру. — Почему он выглядел так, будто в это не верил? Думал, Санджи наплевать? — Я просто…  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе жаль, — прервал его Зоро. — Это лишнее.  
  
— Но я не заметил… Зоро, ты употреблял…  
  
— Да, — снова твердым голосом прервал его Зоро. — Употреблял. Должен был. Каждый раз перед тем, как встретиться с тобой. Каждый раз после того, как тебя провожал. Это был единственный способ прожить еще один день. Но у тебя голова была забита другими вещами.  
  
Было непохоже, чтобы Зоро его винил. Наоборот, говорил понимающе, будто совсем не осуждал Санджи за то, что он — ублюдок, каких поискать.  
  
— Ты прав, но это не значит, что я не должен был заметить! — воскликнул Санджи. — Ты мой друг, и я…  
  
— Я, блядь, не твой друг, — настолько ядовито прошипел Зоро, что Санджи невольно отступил назад. — Я никогда… Просто, блядь, уходи, Санджи.  
  
— Нет, я…

Ему нужно было уйти. Оставить Зоро в покое и дать ему спокойно жить. Санджи всегда причинял ему боль: начиная с того, что бросил его, когда они были так счастливы, продолжая тем, что последовал за ним в туалет в момент слабости, заканчивая тем, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга.  
  
— Я уйду, — мягко сказал Санджи. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.  
  
— Серьезно? — лязгнул зубами Зоро, возведя взгляд к потолку. — Можешь перестать чувствовать, блядь, себя виноватым. Я облажался задолго до того, как ты появился. В смысле, да, все началось после того, как ты меня бросил, но ты никак не виноват в том, что случилось после.  
  
Когда началось? Секунду…

Это случилось до того, как он женился. Господи, как он мог быть настолько слепым? И после всего он попросил Зоро уйти. Санджи поцеловал его в день своей свадьбы, поддался своей слабости, и… Зоро, скорее всего, был тогда под кайфом. Он начал употреблять с того дня.  
  
— Не переживай за меня, — повторил Зоро.  
  
— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Санджи. — Прости, Зоро, но ты мне небезразличен.  
  
— Правда? — фыркнул Зоро. — Хорошо. Пока ты не ушел, ответь мне вот на что: почему ты вернулся? Что, секс с Конис тебе больше не приносил удовлетворения?  
  
Санджи поморщился. Он слышал горечь в голосе Зоро, видел боль в его глазах. Он заслуживал объяснения.  
  
— Я н-никогда не спал с Конис, — произнес Санджи, а затем поспешно добил: — В смысле, пока мы были женаты.  
  
— Беременные цыпочки тебе не по вкусу?  
  
— Нет, Зоро, я… Я люблю тебя.  
  
Стало больно, когда на лице Зоро отразилось неверие, и только тогда Санджи понял, что никогда не говорил ему этих слов. Это сделал Зоро: когда они расстались, и он произнес эти слова даже после того, как увидел его, целующего Конис.  
  
— Зоро, я женился на Конис только из-за Клои, — выпалил Санджи, не дав ему возможности заговорить первым. — Но я… То есть, зачем бы я тогда тебя целовал на своей свадьбе? Тогда я сказал тебе, что после того, как увидел тебя… Я хотел быть с тобой. Попросил тебя исчезнуть, потому что боялся, что брошу ее ради тебя, и я не... Я хотел, чтобы у моей дочери был отец.  
  
— Все так и было бы, — прошептал Зоро. — Тебе необязательно было жениться на ней, ты…  
  
— Родители Конис не поняли бы, — прервал его Санджи. — Она думала об аборте, когда рассказала мне. Она не хотела… От нее бы отказалась семья, если бы узнали, что у нее внебрачный ребенок. Я должен был это сделать, Зоро. Но я люблю тебя, разве ты этого не понял? Зоро, я _тебя_ люблю.  
  
Зоро никак не отреагировал. Было трудно прочитать эмоции по его лицу со всеми этими наложенными повязками, но он совсем не выглядел так, будто его хоть немного волновало признание Санджи.  
  
— Конис скончалась во время родов, — тихо продолжил Санджи. — И когда на свет появилась Клоя, она была сильно недоношенной. Доктора не были уверены, что она выживет. В общем, я запаниковал.  
  
Он замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох. Было трудно об этом говорить, но если кто-то заслуживал знать всю правду, то только Зоро.  
  
— Одно дело — делить ответственность вместе с Конис, и совсем другое — делать все одному, — продолжил Санджи. — Я был ебаным трусом и сбежал. Я испугался и запутался, а моя дочь лежала в чертовом инкубаторе, боролась за свою жизнь, а я был так сильно напуган, что пришел к тебе. Потому что последний раз, когда я был по-настоящему счастлив, я был рядом с тобой. И когда мы были вместе, складывалось ощущение, что все на своих местах. Как будто мы вернулись в старшую школу, жили по соседству и пробирались на крышу твоего дома, чтобы вместе понаблюдать за звездами перед сном. Я _хотел_ этого. Я хотел чувствовать безопасность, хотел чувствовать счастье и не хотел принимать возможность того, что моя дочь может умереть. Но тогда я встретил того парня, Джексона, и он рассказал мне, что бросил свою семью ради тебя, как сильно он тебя любил и заботился о тебе. Тогда я подумал: _«Смогу ли я бросить свою дочь ради Зоро»_? Мой ответ — нет. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда выберу ее.  
  
— Поэтому ты ушел? — тихо спросил Зоро.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Санджи. — После того как он ушел, я собрал свои вещи и поспешил домой. Родители Конис хотели удочерить Клою, а я был уверен, что со мной ей самое место. Я ее отец. И мне неважно, насколько будет сложно, я хочу ее вырастить.  
  
В идеальной жизни у него было бы все: Клоя и Зоро, вместе с ним. Но он знал, что это не идеально. Санджи знал, что у него нет никакого права просить у Зоро дать ему второй — нет, _третий_  — шанс. Зоро не нес никакой ответственности за Клою, он не был обязан привязывать себя к человеку, который должен полностью посвятить свою жизнь дочери.  
  
Зоро не заслуживал человека, который не принес ему ничего, кроме смуты; человека, чья любовь отравила его жизнь. Именно его поцелуй оттолкнул Зоро. Из-за его проявления слабости все стало только хуже. Именно его эгоизм ослепил его, когда Зоро нуждался в нем больше всего на свете.  
  
Санджи был виноват в том, что Зоро сейчас лежал в этой палате.  
  
— Ей сейчас лучше? — спросил Зоро, но, когда увидел непонимание на лице Санджи, продолжил. — Твоя дочь. Ей лучше?  
  
— Д-да! Ей уже намного лучше, — выпалил Санджи, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Она уже улыбается и пытается поднять голову, но еще слишком мала для этого. А еще у нее довольно крепкая хватка для ее возраста, но Чоппер сказал, что это абсолютно нормально, что она учится делать что-то раньше остальных детей.  
  
Зоро кивнул и закрыл глаза. Его лицо не отражало никаких эмоций.  
  
— Это хорошо, — пробормотал он, и сердце Санджи глухо заныло. — Тогда ты должен вернуться к ней домой, — добавил он. — Я уже сказал тебе, что ты можешь идти, если хочешь.  
  
Зоро дал ему выбор: уйти или остаться. Санджи знал, что ему нужно уйти. Он не был желанным гостем — совсем нет. Будет лучше, если он просто оставит Зоро в покое. Санджи открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — он не был уверен, что именно, — а потом закрыл. Колебался сам не зная почему, понимая, что ему нужно уйти, но если он это сделает, то потеряет нечто дорогое.  
  
И после всех его предыдущих потерь Санджи не хотел добавлять Зоро в этот список. Поэтому он сел на пустующий стул рядом с кроватью, и пусть даже они не разговаривали после, он провел с ним весь день и остался на всю ночь.

* * *

 **_Что я сделал не так? Я потерял друга_ **  
**_Где-то в горечи этой жизни_ **  
**_И я бы остался с тобой на ночь,_ **  
**_Если бы знал, как сохранить жизнь._ **  
**_Как сохранить жизнь._ **  
**_Как сохранить жизнь._ **

* * *

 

__


End file.
